Ministry of Peace
The Ministry of Peace (or "MoP" for short) is a pre-war Ministry that was headed by Fluttershy. Its purposes were to develop new medical procedures and materials and to also to find a way to end the war without bloodshed. Fluttershy's increasingly desperate desire to bring about peace ultimately led to the development of the Megaspell technology, which Fluttershy eventually smuggled to the zebras as an attempted peace offering, and then to the Last Day. The Ministry's logo is a cross with butterflies in it. Background The Ministry of Peace was dedicated to finding non-aggressive methods to bring about peace to Equestria and end the war. The Ministry was founded following the Massacre at Littlehorn and Princess Celestia's abdication. Princess Luna had the six wielders of the Elements of Harmony form the Ministries to help combat the zebras and win the war. Ever-peaceful Fluttershy formed the Ministry of Peace, gaining control over Equestria's health care, and opening countless hospitals and medical centres across Equestria. The Ministry dealt with various forms of medical practices, including surgery, childbirth, psychiatry, and other ways. The Ministry had numerous hubs across Equestria, most notably in Canterlot where its headquarters was built into an alcove of magically grown trees. Other hubs were likely in other major cities like Manehattan and Fillydelphia. Fluttershy's pet rabbit Angel Bunny worked as her bodyguard for the most part and became skilled with firearms, earning the nickname "Doombunny". Growing increasingly desperate to bring an end to the war and bloodshed, Fluttershy eventually designed the Megaspell technology, with the original Megaspell.The first test of the Megaspell, in the form of a mass healing spell, occured after a bloody battle between ponies and zebras, which involved Rainbow Dash, the Shadowbolts and Applesnack. The Megaspell healed not only the dying Applesnack but every other injured pony and zebra in the area, leading to the same battle being repeated again. Fluttershy received a harsh reaction from Rainbow Dash. However, the creation of the Megaspells gained the interests of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences who wished to weaponise the Megaspells. Twilight Sparkle used the technology to create the Gardens of Equestria in case of an apocalyptic end to Equestria. Horrified of what had become of her greatest achievement, Fluttershy believed the only way to end the war was to give the Megaspell technology to the zebras as a peace offering. The other Ministry Mares quickly learnt what Fluttershy had done, with Rainbow Dash accusing her of being a traitor. Twinned with Applejack's near-assassination, this causes Rarity to move ahead with her plan to split her soul into statuettes to keep her friends together. However, Fluttershy's actions ultimately lead to the Last Day. Using the Megaspell technology, the zebras and their sympathisers bring about the destruction of Equestria and the Ministries via enhanced balefire bombs and strike numerous targets across the land. Cloudsdayle is struck first and obliterated in a giant inferno, leading to the mass exodus of the Pegasi ponies, the cloud cover across Equestria and the formation of the Grand Pegasus Enclave. Ditzy Doo was also caught in the explosion of Cloudsdayle, becoming one of the first Ghouls in existence. Splendid Valley was struck afterwards, damaging the Maripony research facility where Twilight was beginning the first attempt at creating an Alicorn army using the IMP and causing the creation of the Goddess. Manehattan was the next target, but Pinkie Pie predicted the attack and sent Steel Rangers to arrest the staff of Four Stars from detonating the balefire bomb hidden under central Manehattan. However, the bomb detonated, wiping out a good chunk of the city though the ponies in Tenpony Tower survived, but Pinkie perished. Canterlot was struck next but because of the shield created by Celestia and Luna, the attacks were futile, despite numerous balefire bombings from the zebras. Fillydelphia was also hit, leaving a large crater in the city and leading to Apple Bloom's death. Fluttershy was in Canterlot during the bombings and became distraught, trashing her office and tossing a terminal out of the self-repairing window. Rarity ran in to get Fluttershy to Stable 1 and to comfort her upset friend, only to witness the Pink Cloud consuming the city outside. In a moment of sacrifice, Rarity rams her foreleg through a tiny hole in the window to keep out the cloud, teleporting Fluttershy and Angel to the Everfree Forest before she succumbed to the effects of the Pink Cloud. After Luna dies, Celestia abandons Canterlot and destroys the remaining balefire bombs, poisoning Whitetail woods and causing mass damage to Equestria's environment. Other locations were struck by bombs in Fallout Equestria's numerous side stories. For years, Fluttershy's fate was unknown and it was rumoured she had committed suicide. However, it was discovered by Littlepip's group that she had in fact survived the war, transformed into a willow tree by Killing Joke and trapped in the Everfree Forest. Eventually freed by Velvet Remedy and Xenith, Fluttershy became a teacher, and a respected figure in the new Equestrian republic government. Project Horizons Fluttershy and her Ministry have a prominen role in Project Horizons. The Fluttershy Medical Clinic in Hoofington also provided a great deal of care to the ponies of the large city, and plays a recurring role in Project Horizons, acting as a place of sanctuary in the Wasteland. It is also implied that the Ministry of Peace had control over the education system in Equestria, with Cheerilee being a high-ranking member of the branch. In Project Horizons, Fluttershy developed a romantic relationship with Goldenblood, Director of the Office of Interministry Affairs, and eventually became pregnant with his child. Goldenblood suffered from the effects of the Pink Agent used in the Littlehorn massacre, Fluttershy acting as his nurse whilst running her Ministry. Together they both played a role in the development of the some of the Ministry's darker chapters, namely Project Chimera which involved fusing wounded ponies with other creatures to extend their lifespan, and the life-preserving capsules found in the Hoofington Fluttershy Medical Clinic, designed to keep injured ponies, foals and fillies alive whilst their minds were placed into a computer system that conquered the top floors of the centre. Goldenblood also created the Blanks to harvest countless organs. Fluttershy and Goldenblood's relationship collapsed when Goldenblood was implied to have been unfaithful to Fluttershy, causing her to go into early labour six hours later and seemingly having a miscarriage. However, their baby was saved by Dr. Trueblood and placed into a life capsule, eventually awakening two-hundred years later as Psychoshy. When Fluttershy decided to give Megaspells to the zebras, Goldenblood intervened. Goldenblood confronted Fluttershy about it when she tried to meet a zebra sympathiser in Hoofington, but feeling guilty for causing her miscarriage and the destruction of their relationship, he tells her how to get the spells to the zebra homelands. Known Projects Megaspells Megaspell technology was developed by Fluttershy to bring peace to the war. Designed as a foundation for spells, increasing their power and potential, and allows more that one unicorn or magical user to participate in its usage. Fluttershy initially designed the first Megaspell to be a mass healing spell, using it on a battlefield where Applesnack was close to death, with the spell successfully reviving him, but all of the other ponies and zebras close to death. The other Ministries saw potential for the Megaspells and weaponised them, much to Fluttershy's horror. Other Megaspells created included the Gardens of Equestria and Celestia Prime. Numerous Megaspell chambers were built into the Ministry of Arcane Magic's hubs across Equestria including Tenpony Tower. In desperation to end the war, Fluttershy secretly smuggled Megaspell technology to the zebras as a peace offering. However, the zebras instead used the technology to create balefire bombs, leading to the events of the Last Day and throwing Equestria into an apocalyptic state. Both the Gardens of Equestria and Celestia Prime remained inactive for two-hundred years until Littlepip decided to return Equestria to its former glory, with both Megaspells being used to accomplish this. Notes and Trivia *Was devoted to non-aggressive means of ending the war *Created the first Megaspells *Ran medical clinics all across Equestria *Medicine boxes have Fluttershy's cutie mark on them *Harvested Organs from Blanks (Project Horizons) Category:Ministries#Ministry of Peace: Fluttershy